


Something Unlike Me, That Only You've Seen

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Not Beta Read, Wordcount: 100-500, girlfriends? girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: Crystal made a decision that's totally out of her comfort zone, and Blue's there to help her feel comforted.
Relationships: Blue | Green/Crystal (Pokemon)
Kudos: 6





	Something Unlike Me, That Only You've Seen

"And so the truth comes out, huh." Blue was standing behind Crystal, arms wrapped around her torso. Crystal sighed and shook her head, positively embarrased.

She didn't know how to admit this. "Blue...I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you." Her hand was travelling upwards, tickling her stomach in a way that made her squirm. Her baggy t-shirt covered it all up and Blue wished Crystal wasn't so averse to her naked form. They were working on it.  


"Well, lemme see 'em. They must be sensitive, still." A finger circled Crystal's right nipple and finally, she felt it. Piercings.

"Hmm...I'm sensing star shapes!" Crystal coughed out a _yes._

It was a weird sensation. Crystal's piercings were fresh and delicate, but Blue's self-described 'expert groping skills' didn't really make it hurt in a bad way. "I wanted to do something different. I feel like people wouldn't expect someone serious like me to-"  


"What people - Our friends? I guess they'd be surprised. Either way, I'm really proud of you."

Crystal didn't feel the need to be modest anymore, not with Blue beaming at her so earnestly. "Can you take my shirt off for me? I'd just rather you do it."

"Say no more, sweetie." Blue eagerly helped move the fabric off her body and out of the way.

"They look perfect. I don't know why you were so anxious about it, Crys. Now I want some."Crystal truly didn't know whether Blue meant she wanted to pierce her own, or...

"I mean some of yours, silly."

_Well,_ Crystal smiled. _That answers that._


End file.
